


Broken Windows and Romantic Dinners

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Dating, M/M, season three based, slight romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Lucius always knows what to expect when he comes home from a long day at the GCPD, but it never makes it any less surprising.





	Broken Windows and Romantic Dinners

Lucius felt there was something off even before he unlocked the door to his apartment. He paused, hand on the doorknob, he closed his eyes and sighed heavily already guessing what may possibly be amiss and waiting for him inside. With mild hesitation he turned the knob and pushed the door open, he opened his eyes as he crossed the threshold. Immediately his vision was drawn towards the living room window, a window that gave him an unsightly view of the business next to his complex. The glass of the window as busted, the olive green curtain slightly torn, and shards of glass littered all over the floor beneath the windowsill. Lucius tensed as he looked at the mess, he took a moment to compose himself as he closed the door behind him, he removed his coat hanging it up on the coat rack nearest the door before further entering his abode. He purposefully kept himself from further inspecting the living room, he knew it looked terrible, but by the end of the night it would be cleaned and by tomorrow afternoon the window would once again be replaced.

He made his way to the kitchen, attracted by the smell of food cooking. A smile made its way to his face as he entered the area. At the stove with his back turned to him stood Ed, the man’s hair seemed to be disheveled, the sleeves of his white dress shirt rolled up. He could just faintly hear him singing to himself, the sound of his voice rather pleasant. Lucius carefully rounded the kitchen island, he stepped up behind the taller man. He slipped his arms around his waist holding him, he rest his chin on his shoulder trying to get a look at whatever it was that he was cooking.

“You broke my window again” He mused casually, all annoyance gone by this point.

Ed chuckled, Lucius pressed a kiss against the side of his neck. 

“Sorry about that, Foxy. I assure you that I’ll have the money to replace it, you know I’m always good for it.” He assured, a sense of confidence in his voice.

“I’m going to have to get you a key, I can’t keep trying to explain to the landlord why my window is getting broken three times a week.”

He’d already run the gambit on saying it was children playing baseball outside, the occasional break in, and so forth. He knew they suspected he was lying or hiding something and frankly he didn’t want evicted because his boyfriend found breaking and entering was more creative.

“Does that mean I can come by anytime I want?” He asked smiling brightly.

Lucius moved his hands to his hips, fingers rubbing against the thin fabric of his shirt.

“I told you a month ago you could just move in if you wanted, I’d prefer it actually.”

Ed sighed, he turned off the burners before turning around to face the other man, draping his arms around his neck. He leaned down kissing him, lips lingering against his for a moment before breaking away.

“I know, you want to be able to keep an eye on me and make sure I’m okay, but I told you months ago that I’m doing better than I’ve ever been before.”

He knew for fact that that was a bold faced lie, but it was a lie he knew his boyfriend more than believed. Ed had a habit of lying, his lies coming naturally, but mostly seemed to be for himself to believe than those he was saying them to. 

“We’ve talked about this, Ed. I told you when we started dating that I wanted you to just at least try to give therapy a chance.”

“I’m fine, can we please just not talk about this?”

Lucius stared at him for a moment, he could see that if they did discuss this further then it would result in a fight which would result in Ed leaving, and at that point he’d worry well into the morning about what he could possibly be doing out there on his own. He sighed in defeat, he pressed a kiss against his cheek before stepping away from him and making his way to the small dining table. 

“Fine, but I would appreciate the glass cleaned up before we go to bed tonight.” He reminded as he took his seat at the table.

Without even looking he knew that Ed was rolling his eyes. He caught himself watching as he made up a plate for him and himself, again singing softly to himself as he completed the task. There was something normal and docile about these moments, they were the times that he felt maybe he wasn’t totally insane for giving Ed Nygma a chance. 

As they sat together and ate their dinner it all felt too normal. They talked about their days, Lucius talked about the cases at the GCPD, talked about how Bullock was slightly less of a brute ever since Ed had nearly killed him. Ed told him about the Riddler, about bank robberies, gallery robberies, and even a jewelry store robbery they had pulled off together. He assured him several times in the conversation that they had been sure to take care of the security cameras, masks were worn, and all of their winnings were stashed away in abandoned buildings and his hotel hideout in the more ghost town part of the city. He knew Lucius wasn’t a big fan of the crimes he committed, knew even more that he hated hearing about the murders, but he also knew so far into things that he wouldn’t leave him in disgust or even turn him into the police.

After dinner he offered to help with the dishes, Ed per usual turned down the offer telling him again that he enjoyed doing things like this. Lucius always wondered why it was that he felt the need to clean and cook for him, but he also supposed he could ask why he insisted on repeatedly breaking into his apartment just, so they could spend time together. Once everything was cleaned and put away Ed joined him in the bedroom, stripping down to boxers and his tank top before crawling into bed with him. Lucius smiled as he wrapped his arm around the other man holding his slender body close against his side, Ed’s head resting against his chest and his hand placed against his stomach.

It was silent moments in a dark room just holding him that made it all feel strangely worth it. Ed’s fingers tapping against his bare stomach as he tried to keep along with the steady rhythm of his beating heart, the occasional humming from his bed partner. It was the gentle intimacies of being close, of being vulnerable, and wondering what their life might have been like if Ed had gotten proper treatment at a younger age, what if they had been able to work together at the GCPD? He wondered if they would have still dated, if they could have started with coffee dates then worked up to romantic candle lit dinners at the fine restaurants around the city. He knew as he lay there whispering to him that he loved him, that wondering was all either of them really had. Wondering what normalcy they could have had and wondering when inevitably something would ruin this.


End file.
